


Jellies and Puddings

by phoenixisamyth (triggermoreliketiger)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Deamus, Jealousy, M/M, been there seen that, blink and you'll miss half of the characters, boys getting together, ginny is super-supportive, such a fluff, this is pure fluff with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/phoenixisamyth
Summary: Dean was fully aware of the fact that he had absolutely no reason to be jealous of his best mate, Seamus. He had this knowledge and it made sense in his head. Too bad that his heart didn’t care about that really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own the characters nor the story. I just add my own spin into it. I take no profit from publishing this.

Dean dared to think that it was going to be a good day. He was sitting in the Great Hall peacefully eating breakfast. Ginny was rambling cheerfully next to him about the newest Quidditch formation she wanted to test out. The sun was dotting the table with golden sparks and Dean thought that maybe the day when he can finally rest from inner tormens had come. But of course, this state of things couldn’t last long as suddenly someone ran into the Hall and just like that all the Dean’s fragile peace was gone.

Seamus was late, just like usually but today he was clearly, extremely late. His sandy blonde hair reminded of pile of hay and his eyes were still slightly fogged with memories of dreams from last night. Nothing that Dean hadn’t seen before. And yet in this sunlight, in the middle of the Great Hall, Dean’s heart ached a little bit.

“‘Ey Dean, Ginny.” Seamus waved to them, falling onto the bench. His voice was still wearing signs of sleepiness.

“You overslept.” Noted Ginny, for a moment tearing her gaze away from Dean.

“Someone was supposed to wake me up.” groaned Seamus, throwing a glance at the boy in front of him.

“I tried.” shrugged Dean and started spreading the butter on his toast passionately. What he didn’t dare to mention was that he didn’t have heart to keep trying when Seamus with his tired voice, laced with heavy Irish accent, muttered something about Dean going to hell. But this is what happens when best mate asks for more sleep, right? Dean always had a soft spot for sleepy-heads.

Ginny sighed looking between them and picked up the subject of Quidditch. Dean was more than happy to follow the conversation this time. He really shouldn’t dwell on the memory of sleepy Seamus. He had seen him like that every morning for 6 years now, he should have gotten used to that at this point. And, yes, there was a time when this sight did nothing to Dean Thomas. At least, until the beginning of 6th year when suddenly everything that Seamus did seemed absolutely and utterly adorable. Starting from the morning groans, ending on wearing not matching socks. All of that consumed Dean’s attention. And that was awfully frustrating.

He looked at the girl next to him. His girlfriend. And for brief moment he wondered how did she look like in the morning. Did she hit her friends when they tried to get her out of the bed? Perhaps, sometimes she ended up wearing Hermione’s shirt because she was too sleepy to care? Had she at least once, almost fell off the stairs because she forgot that they existed? Dean shook his head. Ginny didn’t look like a person, who had ever done any of these things. He shot a quick glance at Seamus. A little bit of jam in the corner of his mouth. Seamus did all of those things at least once a month. And Dean was always there to help.

Sighing Dean shoveled the whole toast into his mouth. He really was thinking way too much recently.

\---

This morning Dean excused himself earlier from the breakfast and rushed to the Gryffindor’s common room, to take the potions book. Did he hope that Seamus would follow him because he forgot something too? Probably not, but when the Irishman got up after him, Dean couldn’t help the fluffy feeling spreading across his entire body.

Ever since he started dating Ginny, Dean couldn’t help but feel that Seamus and him drifted apart a little bit. They spent less time together. Dean usually helped Ginny with her homework and in the free time they trained outside. In the past these moments were always accompanied by Seamus. No more though. And so Dean decided to cherish every single minute spent alone with Seamus.

Currently they walked in complete silence, as Seamus wasn’t very talkative person in the morning, not the Dean minded. He liked hearing soft sighs coming from his parted lips when the stairs once again missed to stop at the right corridor. Cautiously Dean glanced at Seamus, only to see that the latter was staring at him attentively.

“What?” asked Dean when Seamus didn’t break the eye-contact.

“Ye didn’t pay much attention to Ginny this mornin’, mate. Are you two okay?” Seamus responded with a question and arched his eyebrow. Dean always liked Seamus’ eyebrows. Some say that eyes are the mirror of the soul but if Seamus’  eyes were mirrors of his soul, then his eyebrows were mirrors of his Irish temper.

Dean shrugged. “We’re fine. I was just sleepy.” He explained, stepping through the portrait hole leading to the common room.

“If ye say so…” hummed Seamus softly. “So where did ye leave the book?”

\---

“I have no idea what I did wrong this time!” Seamus was fuming during the dinner. He once again made the potion explode right into his face. Dean was starting to suspect that he was doing it on purpose. “I checked the temperature twice. Twice!” emphasised Seamus, making Dean’s grin grow even wider.

“Well maybe the ingredients were wrong.” suggested Ginny warily and Dean raised his eyebrow. Recently Ginny seemed to pay more and more attention to what Seamus was doing and Dean wasn’t sure if he liked that. Sure, at first Dean was worried when these two were awkward around each other but now he thought that it was better than this strange _friendshippy_ relationship they had developed over past few months.

Seamus’s light, blue eyes widened slightly as he looked at Ginny and Dean’s stomach flipped. He knew this look way too well and tended to call it “the full-attention mode”.

“Yeah, maybe yer right.” He mumbled. “Ginny’s real smart lass, Dean.” he added after a moment, not looking at Dean at all.

Ginny laughed hearing that strange confession and nuzzled Dean’s cheek.

“Well, what can I say? I have anexcellent taste.” Dean felt himself forming a smile, though every muscle in his face was screaming.

“‘Course you do! Ya have me as the best mate!” Seamus laughed loudly, shoveling a huge portion of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“I have you as the best mate.” Echoed Dean automatically, looking at Seamus. Yes, they were best mates. And Dean would hate himself till the end of his days if he ruined what they had. Or if he let anyone ruin that. He shook his head. As long as he had Seamus beside him, he felt that he could do anything. Even if Ginny and him wouldn’t work out, he always had Seamus, right?

Dean looked down at his plate only to realize that he somehow missed the moment when the dinner had disappeared from the table. Not that he was hungry anyway.

“Could you pass me the pudding, Seamus?” asked Ginny. Dean looked between his best mate and the said dessert and smirked.

“Don’t bother, Gin. It’s out of his reach.” chuckled Dean, standing up and reaching for the plate. Seamus liked pudding a lot and he got easily frustrated if it was too far away from him anyway.

Dean stopped in motion for a moment, almost handing the dessert to Seamus first. It would be utterly rude, wouldn’t it? Seamus didn’t even ask him for that. Dean just knew he wanted it anyway. Ginny asked him though. Dean saw a spark of disappointment in Seamus’ eyes when he put the plate in front of the girl and suddenly he regretted that the girl wanted this stupid pudding.

Suddenly something behind Seamus’ back caught Dean’s attention and his eyes narrowed slightly. Why now? Why in the middle of dessert?

“Umm, excuse me.” said small, feminine voice and Seamus instantly turned around.

“Can I help you?” he replied and Dean knew, he just knew that Seamus eyes were lazily wandering from the top of girl’s head up to her toes. And he heard how Seamus tried to keep his accent in tact and he hated this, why would he hide it?

“You probably don’t know me…” The girl stiffened hearing Seamus’ voice. “But I’m Elinor from…”

“Hufflepuff. 5th year, ay? I’ve seen you around.” finished Seamus and Dean could hear a shadow of smile in his voice.

Elinor’s face brightened up instantly.

“Yes, exactly!” she nodded vigorously. “So you see… here’s a thing…” she stuttered quietly. Her face growing bright red.

“Do you want to talk about it outside?” sighed Seamus but it didn’t sound as though he was annoyed with the girl. The care in his voice was genuine.

“That would be perfect actually.” smiled Elinor and Seamus was already standing up from the table. With a pinch of bitterness Dean noted that she looked pretty cute when she was smiling.

“Dean, don’t wait for me.” said Seamus and winked at his friend. Dean nodded gulping the lump in his throat but he wasn’t sure if Seamus saw that.Elinor and Seamus were already walking down the hall. Few curious eyes following them, including Dean.

The girl was slightly taller than Seamus but nonetheless he still looked much more confident than her. If Seamus Finnigan as known for one thing it was that he was quite popular with girls. In jokes he blamed it on his Irish charm and Dean had never denied that openly.

“Dean?” Ginny whispered loudly right into his ear. “Dean? Are you still here?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry, I completely spaced out.” Dean smiled softly. “What were we talking about?” he asked trying to remember.

“Oh, we weren’t actually.” replied Ginny, smirking lightly. Her eyes shot at something behind Dean and he was pretty sure that this thing was Seamus’ sandy blonde hair. Something twisted in Dean’s stomach.

He sighed again. Seamus Finnigan was popular with girls.

\---

Dean was afraid to ask that question even though everything in him was burning to know. But he was a patient man, years of drawing had learnt him that he wouldn’t get anywhere by jumping straight to the final point. So he didn’t ask what Elinor wanted to talk about though he had a suspicion. And that suspicion made him guts twist into a very painful knot.

A little bit nervously, Dean tapped the cover of his Muggle Studies book and glanced at the portrait hole in the wall. Seamus disappeared some time ago saying that he had some business to attend and it simply couldn’t mean anything good, could it? It was Friday evening and Dean and Seamus usually spent them together. Even Ginny seemed to respect that rule. Dean laughed nervously as he realized that for last half an hour he was holding the book upside down.

“Dean, are you alright?” asked Neville suddenly, curious eyes peeking behind a strange-looking plant.

“Mhm.” he hummed in reply, eyes once again fixed at the book. “What gave you the idea that I’m not?” he asked cursing himself for asking unnecessary question. It was all because Seamus wasn’t around.

“The fact that you’ve been reading a DADA book for the 4th year, claiming that this is for your Muggle Studies.” pointed Hermione suddenly.

Dean felt hot blush spreading across his cheeks and he blessed the heavens for his dark skin shade. He cleared his throat and put the book aside.

“I’m just a little bit tired.”

“How are you and Ginny anyway?” asked Ron suddenly and Dean started coughing aggressively. “You don’t spend that much time together recently.”

“She’s just busy studying…” replied Dean a little bit embarrassed. What else was he supposed to say? That he was in painful need of spending some time with his best mate?

“You could take an example from your sister, Ron.” huffed Hermione opening her book.

“What was that supposed to mean?” exclaimed Ron angrily hence to which Dean being absolutely unable to focus on a book was long-forgotten.

And then just like that, the door opened with loud bang and Seamus himself walked into the room with a grin on his face and especially ruffled hair. Something twisted in Dean’s stomach. He really didn’t mean to lash out, but when he saw that stupid smile and that hair he couldn’t stop himself.

“Where were you?” Dean asked with icy cold voice and the whole room fell silent. He could feel the eyes of his housemates shifting between Seamus and him. Seamus with his a little bit less wide smile and arms crossed on the chest looked stupidly attractive for that matter.

“Doin’ things. Nothing unusual.” He said with a pinch of sarcasm. “I tend to disappear from time to time not that ye ever noticed.”

Dean gulped. He could out of his memory tell every time during past few months when Seamus disappeared without informing Dean about that. Not that he paid attention to that. He just kind of noticed these situations absently. Things like that happen, right? He was about to say more when in the portrait hole behind Seamus, appeared Ginny. Grinning Ginny. Her freckled cheeks were tinted with blush which wasn’t nothing unusual really. Ginny blushed in front of Dean from time to time. But just now she wasn’t with Dean. She was with Seamus.

“Did you two have fun together?” asked Dean hoarsely unable to stop words rolling through his tongue.

Seamus’ eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Ginny in surprise.

“We ran into each other-”

“I see.” said Dean flatly, not waiting for the rest of the story. All the anger had vanished from his body. All he could feel was numb pain and pure hurt. He gripped the DADA book nd stood up. “Well, then. As I mentioned before. I’m tired. Goodnight everyone.” He declared and ignoring the strange looks and whispers that it was barely 9pm, he marched upstairs. When he was in the middle he managed to hear Ginny’s annoyed voice saying something about not being in synchronisation.

Dean laughed bitterly opening the door to the dormitory. Not only was he wanted to spend more time with his best mate but apparently so did his girlfriend. And some girl from Hufflepuff. Wasn’t that just fantastic?

“I was first.” Dea mumbled into the pillow.

The door opened again and Dean rolled on his bed. He had a feeling he knew who came to visit him and he didn’t know if he wanted to talk to this person tonight.

“Mate, tell me what’s wrong with ye? Did Ginny and you fight or somethin’?” asked Seamus quietly as he sat on Dean’s bed.

Truth to be told Dean and Ginny did fight a lot recently. Dean himself had a feeling that they wouldn’t last for much longer. Not that it was currently on his mind though.

“It’s okay, Shay. Give it up.” cut Dean shortly.

“I’ve known ye for 6 years now, Dean.” laughed Seamus quietly. “I can tell if something’s wrong.” he gently poked Dean’s rib and suddenly Dean felt hot in his own skin.

Sighing Dean sat up on his be and face Seamus. His blue eyes were staring at Dean in full-attention mode and Dean’s heart melted a little bit at this sight.

“Just saying on my mind, Shay.” Dean uttered finally.

“Will ye tell me if you feel ready?” Seamus tilted his head, few pale wisps fell on his forehead and Dean for a moment felt a strange urge to brush them away.

“Of course, I will. We’re best mates, right?” His face widened in a smile but it didn’t reach the bottom of his heart.

Seamus looked at Dean sceptically. His left eyebrow raised slightly.

“Sure, we are.” he admitted finally and pulled Dean into a hug.

And, though it was extremely cheesy, Dean felt himself relaxing under the touch. It wasn’t like hugging Ginny and somehow it was a little bit different than any other hug he had shared with Seamus. He allowed his chin to rest in the crook of Seamus’ neck and absently he thought that Seamus always smelt so nice. Like a pine needles and fire. His stomach twisted pleasantly.

And only then Dean Thomas had realized what should ha been obvious for him for months. Against his own will, at some point, he had fallen in love with his best mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re-writing sure is hard man

It didn’t take Dean long to realize that once he learnt that he might fancy his best friend, it wouldn’t be as easy to be around him as it used to be. He caught himself staring at Seamus more often than he should and if earlier he paid a lot attention to the Irishman, now he was paying enormous amount of attention. He couldn’t help it really. It was as though he lost control over his eyes.

For example. Right now Seamus’ fingers were carefully holding his wand, as he was examining if he had done any damage to it through most recent explosion and Dean couldn’t help but stare. It was mesmerizing really. And the thoughts how would it be to hold those fingers, those hands in his own were echoing in his head constantly. Seamus always had  warm hands.

“Hey, Dean.” said Seamus, eyes still fixed at the wand. Dean hummed in reply. “Don’t ye think that Hogwarts should have, like, a bank of spare wands? Ya know, just in case?”

With all his inner strength Dean made himself turn away his gaze. The fire was burning in the fireplace, filling the room with pleasant light..

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s a good idea…” replied finally Dean, smiling a little bit. It was incredibly domestic moment and enough though there were other people in the common room, for him it felt like it was only Seamus and him.

“‘Cause ye know… What happens if a kid breaks a wand or somethin’?” Seamus pondered out loud.

“Or you? You mean what if you break your wand?” snorted Dean, glancing at Seamus with the corner of his eyes. Seamus’ pale face instantly lightened up with red colour.

“Shit happens, Dean.” Seamus mumbled finally and Dean laughed. His heart started beating faster when he noticed that Seamus moved a little bit closer to him. His arm gently brushing against Dean’s. Mentally, Dean cursed the Hogwarts uniforms for being so thick and long-sleeved. 

Time ceased when Seamus rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. His skin was so warm, that Dean could feel it even through the layers of clothes. Ginny often rested her head like that but it was completely different than with Seamus. He knew that his friend had never avoided physical contact but even since Dean realized his terrible crush his heart skipped the beat against his will.

Dean gulped, praying silently that Seamus didn’t hear the loud beating of his heart.

“Hey, Dean?” Seamus asked again, this time his voice a little bit more quiet, almost a whisper.

“Hm?”

“Do you think that if I broke my wand, I could use yours?” 

Dean blinked hearing this question. It was definitely unexpected.

“I mean, sure. Why not?” Dean tilted his head a little bit and quickly realized his mistake as his cheek touched Seamus’ hair. It was soft like a pillow and fluffy like a feather. And smelt fantastic too.

Seamus shifted a little bit on his spot, head not moving away from Dean’s shoulder. His nose brushed against the small patch of bare skin above the chocolate collarbone. Dean shivered, breathing suddenly became hard.

“I just… I heard that if two people are close, they don’t have troubles with using each others wands smoothly and now since yer with Gin…” mumbled Seamus quietly.

Dean bit his lips, trying to muffle a sigh. Yes, that was true. He was with Ginny but recently he kept asking himself how much longer this relationship would last. It was pretty obvious to him that Ginny had her eyes on somebody else, not to mention that Dean himself was pining after the very person that was leaning against his shoulder. Not that he was going to tell that.

“Ginny and I may be a couple but you are my best mate, Shay.” said Dean carefully, his heart ready to break out of his chest any moment soon.

He felt Seamus’ lips stretching in a smile. Dean could see it all in his head- him moving a little bit away, only to bring his hands to Seamus’ face, taking a moment to appreciate the smile and adorable blush on his cheeks and leaning forward to place a tender kiss on his lips. He quickly shook his head, trying to chase away the fantasy and apparently Seamus took it as a sign to move away. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, opting not to comment more.

“‘m a bit of tired…” murmured Seamus in the middle of another yawn. “You goin’?” he asked motioning towards the staircase leading to the dormitory.

Dean shook his head. “Not yet.”

“‘Kay. Goodnight, mate.” Seamus said, gently patting Dean’s shoulder. His fingers lingered for a split of a second longer than they should.

“Yeah, goodnight Shay.” replied Dean, fighting the urge to turn around and watch Seamus back disappear upstairs. “Have a sweet dreams.” he added with the tiniest whisper, making sure no one else in the room heard him.

\---

The evening was sunny and Ginny and Dean were causally spending time outside of the castle. The Giant Squid was lazily hovering above the lake and the sky was randomly patched with white, fluffy clouds. There was still some time left until the sunset. Ginny was skipping through pages of the Transfiguration book and Dean was sketching in his sketchbook, thoughts far away from where he was.

“Dean, we have to talk.” Ginny said suddenly. 

“We do?” asked Dean absently as he was just wondering if he should include Seamus on the sketch or devote him whole ,separate page.

“Yes, we do.”

“Oh, okay.” hummed Dean, deciding that perhaps sketching his best friend while spending time with his girlfriend wasn’t in a good taste.

Ginny’s fist made contact with Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey!” groaned Dean rubbing the place. “What was that for?” He promptly closed the sketchbook and put it aside, resting his arms on knees.

“For not paying attention to me.” Ginny wrinkled her nose. She looked really cute like that but at this point Dean certainly got used to that sight. “Dean, we  _ really _ need to talk.” she repeated herself.

“Okay, I’m listening.” agreed Dean.

“No, you don’t get it.” Ginny shook her head. Ginger hair were waving on the wind, like an orange flag. “I want you to speak a little bit.” her lips broke into a crooked smile. 

“I’m not the talkative type, Ginny.” Dean said softly. That was true no matter if it was with Ginny or Seamus, he prefered to listen to the conversation rather than talking himself. “You know that.” he reminded quietly and reached out to gently caress Ginny’s cheek.

“Oh, really? You don’t wanna talk?” Ginny moved away slightly and Dean’s hand fell down. He frowned with surprise. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I just-”

“Not even about Seamus?” Asked Ginny with a smug smile. “Because I think we should talk about him.”

Dean felt the blood started rushing through his blood. Did Ginny fell into Seamus after all? He was almost sure that her secret crush was Harry but then, she often glanced at Seamus too. Especially when she thought that Dean wasn’t looking. But here was the thing- Dean was looking at Seamus all the time. Especially recently.

“What about Seamus?” Dean asked stiffly. He tried to cover the shaking of his voice but from the look on Ginny’s face it appeared that it didn’t go well.

“How do you feel about Seamus, Dean? Please tell me.” requested Ginny but in Dean’s ears it sounded more like an order than an ask.

The adrenaline filled his veins. He had to phrase this in a right way. He was almost sure that his crush was practically unable to notice with a plain eye but facing a question like this… He had to be careful.

“Well,” Dean started hesitantly, fingers playing anxiously with the hem of his robe. “Seamus can be a pain in the ass, you know? He keeps stealing my socks for some reason and don’t even get me started how he set my pillow on fire. I still have no idea how he managed to do that! Many claim that he’s a terrible student but that’s not true. He can be really passionate about something if he likes it! But, he could for real study more from time to time… I still have no idea how he passed OWLs!” Exclaimed Dean, coming back to their sleepless nights during which they were supposed to study but in reality Seamus was rambling about Quidditch. He smiled to the memories in his head. “But overall… Seamus is great friend. Couldn’t ask for a better one. He’s very honest, funny of course but also trustworthy and surprisingly good at keeping a secret…” he finished and looked at Ginny who was smiling playfully. Dean gulped. After all, all he did was saying the truth so why…

“Does he know your secret Dean?” Ginny tilted her head a little bit.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know. The Secret.” emphasised Ginny, “You fancying him.”

Suddenly, Dean’s lunged felt too tight for the amount of oxygen he needed. His eyes widened slightly as he tried to calm down his breath and heart beat.

“Why- how did you-” he stuttered, watching Ginny carefully. “What made you say that?”

Ginny laughed loudly but there was no hint of irony nor cruelty in her voice.

“I’m not blind, Dean. It wasn’t so hard to notice. You have eyes on him all-the-time!”

“But why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Dean drew the air into his lungs loudly. There was no point in pretending anyway. He was a terrible liar and there was no man who could fool Ginny Weasley. 

“And how long since you’ve realized that?” she asked, raising her eyebrow. Dean shrugged and turned away his gaze. “See? How could I tell you that?” Ginny summed up. “Besides, I really like you, Dean. Maybe not necessary in a romantic way. Not anymore at least but still. It would be cruel of me to tell you before you realized yourself.”

Dean hunched his shoulders. The grass was soft under his fingers and scent of wind fresh and relaxing. This is not how he planned to do that. He was a gentleman. He wanted to break up in much different situation. 

“So what now?” he ask quietly, feeling that he already knew the answer.

“I suppose, there’s not point in us staying in this relationship. I must admit that… Well, that’s not important now.” Ginny shook his head. “But still, I think that I could do you one more favour.” she grinned widely. 

“What do you mean?” Dean’s head snapped up.

“Well… here’s the plan…”

\---

“Dean I’ve told you so many times!” Ginny yelled angrily. “Stop helping me walk through the portrait hole!” 

Dean made a note that later he had to congratulate Ginny on her acting talent. Instead however, he growled out loud.

“I didn’t do anything!” he raised his hands defensively. The eyes of all people in the common room were on them. On the arguing couple. For a split of a second Dean’s eyes met Seamus’.

“I’m perfectly capable of walking, Dean. Not that you’ve ever noticed!” The red haired girl raised her finger pointing at Dean.

“What is your problem, Ginny?” Dean groaned, capturing her wrist with his long fingers, struggling a little bit to hold her still. “I told you. I didn’t do that!”

“Oh, so it was wind who pushed me?!?” laughed Ginny angrily. Few people in the room flinched. Ginny’s angry laugh was one of the most terrifying sounds. She pushed away Dean’s hand in perfectly smooth movement. They had been training that gesture a couple of times.

“I don’t know! Maybe?” Asked Dean in a very mocking manner.

“You-” sneered Ginny, her eyes narrow, brightened up with the inner fire. “Don’t you dare! Do you think I’m stupid?”

“That’s not what I-”

“You know what?” Ginny straightened up and looked Dean straight into eyes. “I don’t care! We’re done! Thank you very much, Dean Thomas.” She declared, quickly turned on her heels and walked out of the room through the portrait hole. 

Dean blinked a few times, trying to “understand” what had just happened. Ginny’s hair disappeared behind the corner like a red, alarming flag. Dean sighed, this time honestly. His gaze dropped on the floor. Even though, it was just an act, a friendly favour, it still felt a little bit painful. Not to mention that the supposed drama happened in front of at least the half of his house.

Suddenly, someone tugged the sleeve of Dean’s uniform. His eyes traveled up. Seamus was shyly smiling at him. His icy blue eyes glimmering with uncertainty. 

“Do you want to talk about it, mate?” he asked nervously. “Ye know that I’m not good in this kind of stuff but-”

“Seamus.” Dean stopped him in the middle of the sentence. He rarely spoke when someone else was talking.

“Yea?” Seamus’ fingers slipped of the hem of the uniform, slightly brushing against Dean’s hand, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“Let’s just get the hell out of here.” suggested Dean anxiously. Silently chanting to himself that it didn’t have any romantic undertone. Just two friends hanging out. They had done this so many times before. But now, both of they were very single. Or at least as far as Dean’s knew.

“It’s yer call, mate.” Seamus grinned widely and Dean couldn’t help but mirror the expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this bond thing woth your wands isn't a canon but let's be real... it makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always welcomed :)


End file.
